totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronnie
Ronnie, labeled The Captivating Friend, is a contestant on Total Drama Extreme. Biography Ronnie is gourgous. She always has been. She hates how people assume just because she's pretty that she's mean but in reality she is very nice to everyone. She never uses her looks to get what she wants, unlike Justin. She loves animals, the beach, cheerleading, signing, playing piano, and hanging with friends. She volenteers at a homeless shelter where she gives them food, clothes, and everything else. Her family have been somewhat poor for the past few years so she needs the money. Veronica prefers to be called by her nickname 'Ronnie'. She never chose to be popular, she always hung out with people who just acted like themselves instead of trying to be something they are not. Also even though she's not mean she loves competitions for fun. She has a pet dog named Roxxi. Coverage Original Design Ronnie is one of the characters who's designs changed drastically. She originally had light blonde hair which is now a red-ish orange. Her top was a white blouse that was then changed to a purple tank top. Her ripped jeans were originally black skinny jeans, and she wore black high heels instead of boots. Interview Hello, Ronnie. I'd like to ask you a few questions. How does it feel to be accepted on the show? Ronnie: It's pretty amazing since I almost didn't make it. {C}Who do you think you'd like to be friends with? Ronnie: Anyone can be. :) Speaking of which, what do you think of your team? Ronnie: Um they seem like a good team! c: Do you have a crush on anyone so far? Ronnie: Not really.. I kinda have a dude off the show that I really like. *blushes and smiles* What are your strategies on the game? Ronnie: I know it'll be hard since some people may not like me but I need to try to avoid drama as much as possible and just not get on anyones bad side. Also try my best on every challenge like always. How do you plan on spending your money if you win? Ronnie: Give most to charity then try to stop animal abuse. Wow that was a short interview. So see yah peace! First Impressions *'Alexis: '''She's super nice and I love her style! *'Arturo: He seems nice and good to Mariah so he ight with me (: *Ben: I love his accent! It's way better than my sligh french one. He's also nice! *Boxe: Aww I love him like a brother! He's so sweet and kind (: *Cassie:' I was a fan of her on TDD but I don't know her that well :/ *'Colt: Yea he screwed me over but I understand why he acts the way he acts. So I can't hate the guy. *Damien: He seems super nice! Him and Demi are tota adorbs! <3 *Daniel: Yea we had a dating phase.. oh well he's a good buddy of mine again! (: *Demi: Aha I love this girl! She knows how to be badass and party hard! (: *Dex:' Well he hates my guts now cuz I "made him out to be the bad guy" when I'm the bad guy and tried apologizing, I sang a song from my heart and almost twice but nope he's done. Whatever I have better friends that I still have.. sorry if this sounds mean but I feel like I had to say it. *'Erick: Not going to lie.. he is an attractive fellow and he seems nice..but I can see him as a manipulator so idk *Joey: I love him and Kelsey together! I hardly know they dude tho :/ *Kelsey: She's really nice and pretty! *Lauren: We go waaay back! She's like a sis to me (: I need to text her more tho :/ *Luke: I don't really know him sorry ): *Malik: He's a really good friend just we haven't talked in a while. :/ *Mallory: We go way back too! She's on of those ppl where everytime they talk you want to hug them! c: *Mariah: I love her kickass attitude! She's got an amazing fashion sense too! *Serena: I've always been a fan of hers on TDD also. She seems nice! But I may want to watch my back with her tho.. *Sienna: Don't hate me for this but I think her and Colt are perfect together, even if he cheated, since they're both mean, horny, and all that stuff. *Skyler: She's a good friend now. I still regret what I did on TDTP to her cuz that was effed up of me. But now that Dex hates me...idk I could see him trying to get her to hate me so I get voted off by some alliance. But oh well I'm sure she won't (: Trivia *Originally, Ronnie was an aftermath host. *Her mom is French and her dad is Itailian but she was born in America. (making her an European-American) *She has a very little french accent from being around her French family a lot in France when she was little. Gallery Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? Um, My niceness or my care for animals. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Pop and rock, Taylor Swift is good too. *Purple and green *The Last Song *I have to stick to my major French roots so Crepes Describe your craziest dream. I went to cheer practice without any of my clothes. Hahah yea it seemed legit so they next day at school I asked ppl if it happened for real hahaha. Best memory from childhood? Seeing the Effile Tower for the first time. Most embarrassing moment at school? I was on top of the cheer pryamid where I fell because I was staring at my crush and I got a concussion. Describe the first job you ever had. Well when I first started at the Zoo I had to help with the petting zoo. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Teaching kids how to cheer or I could be an actress...Still not really sure. Also have a wonderful family My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? I know this is weird but Vinny from Jersey Shore, he's soo cute. We would be fist pumping in a club. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Live and love life to the fullest. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Total Drama Extreme Category:Tbird1997